1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a man-driven vehicles such as kick scooters, bicycles, etc., and, more specifically, to a drive mechanism for use in a man-driven vehicle, which enables the user to select the man power driving mode or the motor driving mode as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kick scooter or bicycle is driven to run by man power. To an old or weak person or a woman, it is heavy to ride a kick scooter or bicycle for a relatively longer distance. Therefore, there are man power-driven vehicle manufacturers adding a power drive to their man power-driven vehicles. The user can selectively drive the man power-driven vehicle either by man power or power drive. However, a power drive for this purpose is heavy and complicated. The user cannot load/unload the power drive by itself. If the user simply wishes to drive the man-driven vehicle by man power, the user must employ much effort to move the man-driven vehicle because of the heavy weight of the power drive is a big burden.
It is therefore desirable to provide a drive mechanism for use in a man-driven vehicle that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.